Entre impulsos
by Somnus Nemoris
Summary: -Zemyx. One-shot- Al no poseer un corazón, casi todas las cosas pierden inmediatamente su sentido, aún si podías encontrarte con un impulso momentaneo; nada es duradero. Entonces Demyx fingía que era capaz de amar.


_**N/A:** esto es un regalo de cumpleaños para mi querida hermanita Dany-chan que estuvo festejada el pasado 22 de octubre. La verdad un dia revisaba mis archivos viejos y me encontre con esto a medio hacer, entonces dije: "¡tengo una idea! ¡lo terminare y se lo regalare!". Entonces pasé los siguientes dos días con falta de sueño, pero aqui está._

_por favor no amenazas, se que algunos querran matarme por que no he actualizado el otro Zemyx que estoy haciendo, pero la vida es asi de jodida y los estudios quieren consumir mi alma. En fin, espero que lo disfruten_

_**Discleamer: **Kingdom Hearts ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Esto solo es un regalo para mi hermana. Dany-chan, tanjoubi omedetto! :B  
_

* * *

**"Entre Impulsos"**  
_**Zemyx**_

Demyx suspiró larga y pesadamente, estirándose y haciendo que algunos huesos en su espalda sonaran. Podía estar mucho tiempo pensando en eso y por muchas vueltas que le diera, siempre llegaría a la misma conclusión: ese castillo era aburrido.

Desde el momento en que había nacido como incorpóreo y llegado a ese lugar, no mucho había cambiado, todo parecía seguir una tediosa rutina, y los demás miembros no ayudaban mucho a hacer la estancia más amena.

Había demasiadas cosas en ese lugar que no le gustaban. Y era en serio, podría hacer una lista y esta sería lo suficientemente larga como para rodear todo el perímetro del castillo una o dos veces. Empezando por el jefe, el tipo era un excéntrico que se la pasaba llamándolos a reuniones sin sentido donde discutían cosas que ya todo el mundo sabía y sobre cuan importante era completar Kingdom Hearts y blah blah blah… solo patrañas.

Saix, el segundo al mando, no era precisamente el sol entre ellos. Que alguien por favor le diera un relajante muscular o algo por el estilo, a ver si con suerte sonríe una vez en su vida y deja de ser tan mandón. Por supuesto que había otros con quienes poder tener una conversación normal, pero casi todos eran aburridos, o estaban metidos en sus propios asuntos. En definitiva el peor lugar para buscar un amigo.

Y luego estaban las misiones. ¿Quién rayos había inventado las malditas misiones? Esas eran lo peor, por que por mucho que rogara y pusiera ojos de cachorro, siempre lo mandaban a las más tediosas, o en su defecto a las más peligrosas. ¿Acaso no se daban cuenta de que no servía para esos trabajos? Claro, las de reconocimiento estaban bien, cualquiera era aceptable siempre y cuando no lo hicieran luchar.

Se suponía que todo era por el bien su la máxima meta, el completar un corazón gigante para que este les diera uno propio. Eso era lo que pensaba cuando esa cosa enorme se hizo visible en el cielo del Mundo Inexistente. Tenía que ser verdad, ¿no?

Pertenecer a esa organización no era el mejor proyecto de vida, empezando con que ni siquiera tenía una existencia verdadera, pero si tenía que reconocer algo bueno, eran los ratos libres que tenía para tocar su Sitar. Era solo en momentos como esos cuando podía olvidar dónde estaba y _sentir_ que había algo más en su pecho que un agujero.

Eso, y _alguien_ más…

Fue a los pocos días de haber llegado al castillo que conoció a Zexion.

No lo había visto antes por que al parecer el susodicho estuvo en una misión un tanto larga, pero un buen día fue a pasar el rato al Cuarto Gris cuando lo vio sentado en una de las butacas, leyendo y al parecer muy concentrado en lo que sea que tuviera en las manos. Por supuesto que su primer impulso fue ir hasta él, saludar y ser agradable, era algo propio de él y sabía que era la mejor forma para empezar una charla con alguien a ibas a conocer.

—¡Hola! Soy Demyx, llegué hace poco y-…

Se detuvo en seco. Le habían dicho que Zexion era uno de los fundadores, pero no esperaba que fuera alguien tan joven, se había hecho una idea de alguien más como Xigbar o Xaldin, pero esto resultó ser una sorpresa. Aunque era probable que fuera igual a ellos por dentro. Serio, frío y terrorífico. Pero se suponía que así debían ser lo incorpóreos, ya que ellos no tenían un corazón, y solo podían fingir tener un remedo de existencia. Probablemente este chico era igual que los demás miembros.

—Número IX, ¿no? —dijo el peliazul sin levantar la vista del libro—

—Eh… s-sí, ¿y tú eres…?

Tenía el flequillo muy largo del lado derecho del rostro, por lo que tuvo algunos problemas para ver su expresión, pero en realidad no fue necesario por que Zexion de inmediato cerró su libro, se puso de pie, y se fue del cuarto sin decir absolutamente nada. Ese de seguro encabezaba su lista de los peores saludos que Demyx haya tenido. Pero trató de no tomárselo muy en serio, era probable que haya tenido un mal día y no se encontraba de humor. Por eso probó suerte al día siguiente, obteniendo sorpresivamente el mismo resultado. Entonces lo intentó al día siguiente, y al siguiente, y al siguiente, y al siguiente de ese, y fue tras dos semanas de intento que Demyx empezó a sospechar.

—Creo que es idea mía, pero puede que me esté evitando

Era solo su forma de ser —le había dicho Axel—, que no tenía que tomárselo a mal, que Zexion era demasiado serio y que solo tenía cabeza para el trabajo… vaya a saber uno en qué trabajaba tanto. Pero había algo que llamaba la atención de Demyx, algo que no podía definir, pero decidió dejarlo de lado y no fastidiar mucho, haber si así los otros superiores —preferentemente Saix— lo dejan tocar su Sitar tranquilo. Pero inconcientemente su mirada se desviada hacia el peliazul cada vez que se cruzaban en un pasillo, o lo veía momentáneamente en el Cuarto Gris o en la sala de reuniones. De verdad que no entendía cómo alguien como él estaba al mismo nivel que los demás fundadores, si tan solo mostrara algo más aparte de indiferencia, no serían tan distintos. Por eso insistía en hablar con él, aún si resultaba una pérdida de tiempo.

Si no tenías un tema en concreto, era muy difícil sacarle algo de conversación. Y si molestabas mucho, se enojaba fácilmente y podía dejarte hablando solo, importándole un carajo tus intenciones. Claro, tampoco era tan mal tipo, fueron enviados a hacer misiones una o dos veces si no mal recordaba, más como una instrucción para el rubio que como un trabajo real, pero juntos al fin y al cabo. De un modo u otro se fue volviendo una costumbre. El rubio hablaba cosas sin importancia y Zexion solo escuchaba en silencio hasta que el otro se cansara. Los primeros intentos fueron bastante funestos: Zexion se largaba antes de completar tres minutos, cosa que debió desanimar al rubio, pero por extraño que suene, este no parecía darse cuenta.

Y continuaron con ese trato un tiempo, aunque Demyx ya se llevaba mejor con algunos de los otros miembros, esa curiosidad que le provocaba el ojiazul seguía latente.

—Xiggy dijo que no había problema si le pedía ayuda, ¿a que es genial?

—¿Desde cuando tratas con tanta informalidad al número II?

—Ehm, p-pues, a él no le molesta… y-ya sabes, ha sido bastante agradable conmigo, no parece mal tipo. A veces bromeamos y-…

—Si solo has venido para hacerme perder el tiempo, te pediré que te largues de una vez, tengo demasiado trabajo importante que hacer

—L-lo siento, no quería-…

Y entonces se iba, dejando al rubio con la palabra en la boca y la confusión pintada por toda la cara, hecho que se repitió más de una vez, y casi siempre eran las veces en que el rubio le hablaba de lo bien que se llevaba con el Francotirador. Que había sido de los pocos amistosos con él cuando llegó al castillo, que siempre se ofrecía para ayudarlo en las misiones, que hasta llegaba a ser amable, y tantas otras cosas que al joven Velador le importaban una mierda, pero por más que trataba de dejárselo en claro al rubio, este parecía estar muy lejos de entender. Hasta que su paciencia tocó límite.

—Supongo que te das cuenta de que no soy tu niñera, aún si me encargaron instruirte tus primeros días, entonces ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

—Y-yo… yo solo… pe-pensé que podríamos llevarnos m-mejor

Eran incorpóreos y lo más cercano que tenían a las emociones eran aquellas que recordaban cómo fingir. Pero incluso ellos podían dejarse llevar por impulsos en un determinado momento, ya sea que les guste o no el resultado. En concreto resumen, una cosa llevó a la otra.

Antes de que Demyx entendiera bien la situación, ya tenía al peliazul sobre él besándolo. Entonces perdió la noción de muchas cosas, como por ejemplo de en qué momento se quedó sin aire, del por qué su cara ardía como nunca antes, o en qué preciso segundo sus piernas se convirtieron en dos torres de gelatina a medio cuajar. A lo que sí atinó a darse cuenta fue cuando la espalda presurosa de Zexion estaba ya muy lejos de su vista.

Luego de eso todo fue bastante confuso, anduvo unos días desorientado y jamás se cruzaron, era como si el peliazul se hubiera esfumado, y en parte esto le aliviaba. De habérselo encontrado no hubiera tenido ni puta idea de cómo actuar o qué diablos debía decir. Ninguno ganaba ni perdía nada, no había una verdadera razón para llevar un impulso momentáneo a algo más complejo, pero esa atracción seguía ahí.

Cada uno por su parte juró que jamás permitiría que algo así de estúpido volviera a ocurrir, pero se seguía repitiendo, una tras otra y tras otra, y con cada ocasión, iban yendo más lejos, podría decirse que de forma inconciente, pero ambos lo permitían así que no podían negar cada uno su culpa.

—Zexion… Escuché de Luxord que un grupo grande parte mañana al nuevo cuartel

—Mmmm…

—Y estaba pensando… esto, ya sabes, han estado yendo mucho hacia allá y… ¿Qué tanto traman en ese lugar?

—Hay muchas cosas que hacer en el Castillo del Olvido. Contando con que ni siquiera conocemos cuán basto es en realidad…

No dio muchos detalles, pero habló más de lo que usualmente solía hacer, y esto el rubio lo notó, así que trataba de mantener la conversación, pero había algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo, y a lo más que decía eran monosílabos y murmullos ininteligibles en señal de que seguía escuchando.

Y no pasó mucho hasta que se quedaron en silencio. Por mucho tiempo.

—Vas a volver… ¿cierto?

—Solo es monitoreo

—Pero… —esa rara sensación no se iba— nada malo puede pasar ahí ¿verdad?

—Lo único peligroso ahí es el aburrimiento, ¿qué te pasa hoy?... Preguntando tanto

Demyx no contestó y solo bajó la mirada hacia el piso. ¿Cuándo fue que se volvió dependiente de Zexion hasta ese punto? Quizás estaba exagerando.

Sabía que había cosas de las que el peliazul nunca le hablaría, haciendo a un lado el hecho de que tampoco era muy propenso a charlar sin razón, era uno de los fundadores y de seguro tenía que encargarse de cosas importantes. Cosas que él no podría entender.

—Ya basta. —dijo Zexion de repente, sorprendiendo al rubio— Si tienes algo que decir, dilo. Actúas extraño

—Eh-… l-lo siento, no es nada importante, en serio

Para colmo era un pésimo mentiroso, y la cara que puso Zexion al darse cuenta no fue la más amigable que haya visto, pero en el fondo se alegraba un poco de que alguien en ese enorme lugar supiera entenderlo sin tantas palabras. Y eso que se suponía que ellos no podían sentir…

Quizás en serio Xemnas hablaba solo patrañas.

—Solo vuelve ¿si? —dijo el rubio sin pensarlo mucho—

No necesitaba más que eso, la certeza de que regresaría era suficiente, incluso una evasiva hubiera bastado. Como ellos no tenían corazón sería estúpido que aspiraran a algo tan humano como la esperanza o la preocupación, pero pensar que podía hacer eso simplemente se _sentía_ bien, daba igual lo que dijeran los otros superiores. Entonces al diablo con cómo llevaran sus no-vidas.

Por eso no importaba lo cerca que estaba su rostro de el de Zexion, o que él justo tuviera esa mirada afilada mezcla entre azul y gris que prácticamente lo convertía en pudín, ni tampoco que tomara su rostro y lo besara con lentitud, sin ser rechazado. El ardor de sus mejillas y la presión en su estómago eran cosas a las que no podía dar una explicación razonable, pero pensar no era su fuerte, así que mejor no darle vueltas. Tampoco importaban las caricias o esas manos que buscaban bajo su ropa y lo sujetaban con fuerza, por que ellos no tenían corazón y nada de eso tenía sentido, pero era agradable.

Aparentar ser algo que ya no podían volver a ser era un error fatal, Xaldin había dicho que solo era una pérdida de tiempo y que de nada servía aferrarse a una ilusión de humanidad. Aunque todos esos discursos y todas las reglas de la organización dejaban de existir en su mente cada vez que Zexion lo tocaba.

Perder el control era tan fácil. La ropa iba a parar al piso y luego solo había lugar para el frenesí. Manos perdiéndose en lugares que nadie había recorrido antes, primero caricias precavidas y luego mucho más desvergonzadas, que abrían el paso a gemidos entrecortados y que en cuestión de minutos se convertían en jadeos constantes que pedían por más. Cada vez más rápido, más fuerte, siempre más y más hasta que prácticamente se perdía entre el delirio y la deliciosa sensación de ahogarse bajo su piel.

Entonces Demyx fingía que era capaz de amar. No había nada de malo en querer recuperar algo que perdieron, y él muchas veces pensó que de tanto fingir que ese corazón seguía ahí, quizás lo recuperaría algún día.

De la misma forma, había veces en que Zexion daba miedo. Asustaba que supiera dónde y cuando, que entendiera el cómo y previera el por qué, y más que mirara hasta el fondo y encontrara todo eso que se esforzaba por esconder… o incluso que viera hasta donde ni siquiera él mismo había visto. Claro, si es que había algo que ver, ¿no que eran solo cascarones?

Así transcurrían esas noches, solo para encontrarse con que a la mañana siguiente estaba solo en esa cama, esa que tantas cosas había visto. Aunque como ellos no tenían corazón, realmente no importaba que hicieran eso, por muy sinsentido que pudiera parecerle a los demás miembros de la organización. Era por ideas como esa última que lo llevaban a reflexionar ¿cómo fue que seres como ellos terminaron enredados en algo así? Pero de inmediato venía la misma respuesta de siempre: _bah, qué importa, no es igual sin un corazón._

Y entonces ahí estaba de nuevo esa inquietud en su pecho. De verdad había veces en que ni él mismo se entendía, por que en serio no había nada lo suficientemente concreto como para estarse preocupando. Zexion lo había dicho. Además, todos los que habían ido eran poderosos incorpóreos, no había forma en que algo saliera mal.

—Es solo mi imaginación

Solo debía ser eso. Se levantó un poco más animado, pensando que quizás para la próxima vez lograría hacer que Zexion se quedara con él un poco más a su lado y no desapareciera nada más terminar.

Solo deseaba que volviera pronto.

* * *

**_N/A: _**_si alguien quiere golpearme por esto, por favor en la cara no. Pero ya saben, comentarios y demases, alla abajito está el botón de review :3_

_gracias por leer!  
_


End file.
